


Ghost!Blaine ficlet

by ArtemisBlythe



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Ghost!Blaine, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisBlythe/pseuds/ArtemisBlythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heartbreaking little oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost!Blaine ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in October 2011 in response to a beautiful artwork I found on Tumblr of a very sad Kurt sitting on a sofa with a transparent Ghost!Blaine beside him. As the link to the artwork no longer works, I can't really post the picture in good conscience. It's a real shame as it made me cry all evening. Even whilst getting pizza.

Kurt wrapped his arms around himself a little tighter. It didn’t help one bit. He was still cold, still numb, still just the same as he’d been for the last three days. He’d run out of tears at this very moment but he knew they’d return. When his memory fired back up and the reality clicked into place once more.

The reality that Blaine was gone.

He wouldn’t see that bright face smiling up at him ever again. Never catch those sparkling eyes and the flash of electric energy that made his heart leap, made him catch his breath in a laugh. He dug his fingers into his arms knowing they would tangle in those dark curls no more.

Sure enough, Kurt felt the hot tears begin to spill over again, pouring down his cheeks and off his chin faster than he’d ever thought possible. His throat was tight and sore but he couldn’t stop it constricting and his face pulling into an anguished grimace as the harsh sobs began once more. He had no care for how he might look, face blotchy and contorted, nose and eyes red and running, hair and clothes dishevelled. No care for how he sounded, hoarse and raw, his whole body forcing a high-pitched keening from his throat as his breath hitched and his shoulders shook.

***

The sight of him was pitiful, heartbreaking. His beautiful boy with the captivating voice and the iron will reduced to this... this broken thing.

And it was all his fault!

His fault for falling; a stupid accident. It should never have come to this. He should have got back up, dusted himself off with a shamefaced grin and continued to dance down the steps towards Kurt who had been grinning up at him.

Instead, this. Blaine sat beside the weeping figure, a picture painted in grief. Watching as the tears fell one by one into his lap, hearing every sobbing repetition of his name, feeling the slender body rocking with desperate pain.

He just wished he could help.

Blaine reached out his hand, little noticing how insubstantial it seemed.

‘Kurt?’

***

Kurt folded over with the agony.

He couldn’t bear it. His heart was imploding with the sorrow, with the knowledge that nothing would get better, ever. Knowing that the only arms wrapping him now would be his own and that they didn’t do any good at all. They weren’t Blaine’s strong, sure embrace that always made everything right. He would never feel that again.

***

‘I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, Blaine!’

‘I know, baby. I’m so sorry.’

‘Why did you leave me? Why? Why?’

‘I didn’t leave you, Kurt. I’m right here. I’ll always be right here.’

Once again he reached out for Kurt and saw his hand pass right through him, again and again he tried and again and again his hand passed through like smoke.

Kurt was crying so hard now that no sound came, he hardly moved, his body held so rigid, eyes and lips and face squeezed shut.

Blaine couldn’t bear it, couldn’t stand to see him like this any longer.

Reaching out with both arms he grabbed for Kurt, crying out his name, thrusting all the love he had out, out of himself towards the sobbing figure beside him. As he did so, he felt himself shattering, breaking into a million pixellated pieces, flying into Kurt like glitter dust, shimmering, sparkling.... and gone!

Kurt sat up with a cry, a sudden heat exploding from his solar plexus. Eyes wide and lips parted, he clasped his hands to his heart.

‘Blaine! I can feel you! I can feel you!’ he gasped in wonder. As his eyes slid shut, he heard Blaine’s voice, sure and steady:

‘I’m right here, Kurt. I’ll always be right here.’


End file.
